


Control

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Community: yuletide_smut, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: Gojyo gets taught how to control himself





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genkisakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/gifts).



He took a deep breath in through his nose. He loved the fact that his youkai senses were so much sharper. He could see colors he hadn’t ever seen before, he could hear whispering from 2 rooms away, everything tasted... brighter.

His sense of smell… Well, that was driving him more insane than the Minus Wave ever could. 

Gojyo lit another cigarette, hoping he could smother everything in a smoky stink. He was dreading the moment the monk walked back into the room. Since Gojyo’s youkai blood had taken over, the most amazing thing he had ever in his life smelled was Sanzo. He could smell what he always had; the smoke, the gunpowder, the salt. But now. Now, when he focused, he could smell the sun on Sanzo’s skin. He could smell the dirt on the back of Sanzo’s neck. He could smell the copper in his blood. He could smell Sanzo’s power.

It was insanely delicious. It was also insanely dangerous. 

Gojyo was lost in his thoughts of actually tasting Sanzo when the door flew open and the subject of his daydreams thundered into the room with Goku right behind him. 

“Sanzo, I know you’re upset that the bridge is out and we gotta wait til it’s fixed to cross the river, but ya didn’t hafta shoot at the guy!” Goku said.

“I didn’t hit him, did I?” Sanzo asked. He sat at the table opposite Gojyo and lit a cigarette. “Besides, maybe it’ll motivate him to get the bridge fixed more quickly.” 

Gojyo watched closely as Sanzo removed his sutra and breastplate. He slid his robes off his shoulders and shrugged them off with a sigh. 

Then the smell hit him. Before he even knew he was moving, Gojyo was on top of Sanzo, his face buried in the monk’s neck. He was snuffling at his shirt collar and softly growling. He felt Sanzo’s fingers thread through his hair. His head was pulled back hard and Sanzo was asking him what the actual fuck he thought he was doing. 

Hakkai and Goku were standing with their mouths hanging open. Goku looked to Hakkai, who shrugged. 

“Uh, Gojyo?” Hakkai said softly. 

Gojyo snarled and glanced at Hakkai. Flaming red cat eyes glared at calm green eyes. 

“Hakkai,” Sanzo ground out through gritted teeth. “Get your cockroach off of me.”

Gojyo was focused back on Sanzo, baring his teeth and pulling against his grasp. He faintly heard 3 metallic klinks behind him before he felt vines snaking around his arms, legs and torso. He was pulled backwards off Sanzo and forcefully flung onto the bed. The vines slithered around the bed frame, effectively restraining Gojyo completely. He heard Goku asking Sanzo if he was ok. He heard the monk stand and stalk over to the bed. 

“Oh, fuck…” Gojyo whispered. He looked up to Hakkai. “I-I just smelled him and I just… I just-”. He closed his eyes.

Hakkai smiled. “Lost control?” he asked.

“How do you keep so damn calm around him? He just smells so… so good.” Gojyo inhaled and breathed out slowly. He pressed his head into the pillow. “Fuck.” he whispered again.

His head snapped up when Goku and Hakkai both chuckled. Sanzo was behind Goku, his arms around the monkey’s waist. Hakkai was beside them, leaning in towards Sanzo. Goku relaxed against Sanzo’s chest and said, “He does smell amazing, doesn’t he?”

Sanzo reached up and traced the lines on Goku’s limiter. Goku sighed and closed his eyes. 

Sanzo removed Goku’s diadem. 

Gojyo started struggling and cursing, trying to get away from the insane monk and the Heavenly Murder Monkey he had just released. Hakkai leaned over to him and whispered, “Just watch. Relax, Gojyo.” He smoothed Gojyo’s hair away from his face and kissed his cheek. 

Gojyo was wondering if they had all succumbed to the Minus Wave at this point. He just knew that this was his last moment on Earth, and all of his friends had gone completely bonkers.

Hakkai backed away and Gojyo looked past him to Sanzo. The monk was stroking long, wild brown hair and tracing long, pointed ears. Seiten Taisei was purring under his caress. It was Gojyo’s turn to stare with his mouth open. Hakkai smiled warmly at Gojyo and gestured towards the great sage. 

“Goku has more control. Sanzo and I have been helping him reign in his power.” Hakkai took of his shirt. “Would you like us to teach you?” He trailed one claw-tipped finger up Gojyo’s thigh.

Gojyo nodded. Hakkai flicked his wrist and the vines holding Gojyo in place shifted, pulled him up into a sitting position, and tightened once more.

“You said you … smelled … Sanzo?” Hakkai asked. He pulled Gojyo’s collar down and ripped his shirt right down the front. He traced his sharp claws across Gojyo’s abs as he pushed the fabric to the side.

When he moved away, Gojyo saw Goku with his head lolled back, his clothes off, and Sanzo standing behind him. He heard a faint, wet pop and Sanzo stepped towards Hakkai, his fingers dripping. 

“The monkey’s ready” he stated calmly. He held out his arms and Hakkai removed his gauntlets, which he slid onto Goku’s arms. Hakkai removed Sanzo’s shirt and slipped it over his own head. He then took Goku’s hand and led him to Gojyo’s bedside. 

Hakkai slithered out of his pants, folded them neatly, and placed them on top of his discarded shirt. Goku hopped on top of Gojyo, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He pulled Gojyo’s pants down to his knees, without bothering to try to unbutton them. Goku grinned up at Hakkai and licked his lips, waiting to be told he could continue.

Hakkai petted Goku’s head and whispered that he was doing such a good job. Goku purred at the touch, and sat back on Gojyo’s thighs. Hakkai climbed on top of Gojyo, his belly up against his nose. 

“Breathe deeply,” he commanded and Gojyo obeyed. He could smell Sanzo so clearly, so sharply. He inhaled again and Hakkai’s scent emerged, mixed in with Sanzo with Goku underneath. Another breath. He smelled all of them, their smells combined into one glorious mess of musk and cinnamon and dirt and salt and citrus and smoke, and he was having a hard time focusing. His hands flexed into fists and he cut his palms with his claws. 

The smell hit Hakkai’s nose and he moaned. He grasped the headboard and lifted himself up and forward so that his dick was in Gojyo’s face. Without a word, Gojyo swallowed him down and started sucking. He heard Goku growl and felt himself slide into the great sage. He grunted in surprise. He felt Goku’s arms wrap around Hakkai’s middle and heard a sloppy, slurping sound. Hakkai let out a deep groan and pistoned his hips faster into Gojyo’s face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gojyo saw Sanzo drop into the overstuffed armchair near the bed. His leg thrown over one of the arms like a bored prince in his throne. His pants were on the floor and he was working himself over with one hand while the other fondled his balls. 

“Can you still smell me? You still wanna taste me, kappa?” Sanzo said, clearly out of breath. 

Gojyo could only meet his eyes and grunt in the affirmative. Hakkai was face-fucking him in erratic thrusts, Goku had his dick in his ass and a tongue in Hakkai, and Gojyo was ready to burst. He inhaled and sucked hard. Hakkai came flooding his mouth and shouting, his claws splintering the headboard. Goku pulled his head back and howled along with him, spurting onto Gojyo’s belly. When he clenched around Gojyo the second time, he was shuddering and gasping while Gojyo emptied himself into him. 

Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku all turned to watch Sanzo. His thighs shook, his teeth ground together and he let out a shuddering groan. He tipped his head back and shot his cum onto the floor and the back of his hand. Goku leapt off the bed, grabbed Sanzo’s hand and lapped the sticky stuff up. Sanzo watched as Goku cleaned him off, eyes drooping with exhaustion. 

Hakkai had removed himself from Gojyo’s bed, and was watching Goku intently. He pulled the collar of Sanzo’s shirt up over his nose and sucked in. He hummed , removed the shirt, and knelt next to Gojyo. 

Goku crawled over to Gojyo on all fours, stopped by Hakkai, and grabbed Gojyo’s head. He surged forward and kissed the redhead for all he was worth. Gojyo tasted Sanzo, mixed with Hakkai, mixed with Goku. 

It tasted better than any banquet he had ever been served. 

Goku sat back and smiled, his eyes drifting shut as Sanzo slid his limiter back in place. He fell asleep right there on the floor.

Sanzo glanced at Hakkai, who nodded and flicked a finger. The vines retreated away from the bed and Gojyo flexed his arms out above him. He looked up to Sanzo and said, “I may need a few more lessons, but I think I’m learning.”

Hakkai had fixed his limiters back on and pulled sleep pants on himself and Goku. He chuckled and said, “I’m sure we will be happy to tutor you as much as you need us to.”

Sanzo pulled on his jeans and tossed Goku over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Goku snored.

“Don’t let it get so out of control next time. If you jump on me again, kiss your ass goodbye.” Sanzo turned and carried Goku to their bed.

“Looks to me like it’s Goku that likes kissin’ asses,” Gojyo mumbled. Hakkai smothered a giggle behind his hand and climbed into bed next to Gojyo.

“Next lesson will also be control. But that can wait a few days, I think,” Hakkai mumbled into his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

“Huh. Mine or yours? You owe me a new shirt, and we’re gonna have to pay for that headboard,” Gojyo replied. He stroked Hakkai’s soft hair and kissed his forehead.

“Both, I suppose,” Hakkai whispered, and fell asleep.


End file.
